


Don't sleep on the floor

by SeaCatAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Snuggling with Droids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCatAnna/pseuds/SeaCatAnna
Summary: Little Anakin sleeps on the floor and cuddles with Artoo.He gets sick.





	1. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin snuggles with a robot.

Coruscant was by no means a cold planet, but in comparison the scorching hot and dry climate of Tatooine it certainly wasn’t a pleasant change of temperature.

 _At the very least there is no sand._ Anakin sneezed and huddled into himself to protect himself from the freezing air. Grief surrounding him like a cloak, his new Master closed himself up in his room after the funeral and has not come out since showing Anakin around the place.

Not sure what to do with himself, wanting comfort, but also not wanting to be a burden, Anakin was standing in the middle of the room. _I really wish mom was here, she would know what to do._ Dead or separated loved ones are common on Tatooine. Grieving slaves usually come to kind Shmi seeking comfort. Thinking of his mother and feeling lonely, Anakin tried to suppress a few sniffles trying to escape his mouth.

Too awake to consider sleeping, Anakin wrapped himself up in two blankets went to explore the nearby area. The halls are open and wide with beautiful patterns adorning the walls. It was nighttime and very few Jedi were still up at that time of the day. When Anakin felt someone approach, he tried to hide in the walls. Few Jedi gave curious glances in his direction but otherwise ignored him. 

His mindless wandering seems to have bought to the hangar where Artoo and the other astromech droids are kept. Artoo beeped a greeting as soon as he noticed Anakin and moved towards him. Wrapping the extra blanket around the robot and ignoring the indignant screech the astromech made, Anakin started to snuggle up against the slowly heating metal surface and made himself comfortable.

 _I wonder if I will see mom or the angel again._ With those last thoughts, Anakin slowly succumbed to peaceful sleep.


	2. Meditation is (not) the Solution to everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tries to cope with debatable success.

After feeding his new charge, Obi-Wan went to mediate in his room but had trouble finding his focus. Taking deep breaths, Obi-Wan tried to calm himself.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Numbness has enveloped Obi-Wan like an old friend, blocking out every other emotion, like grief and frustration. It takes Obi-Wan a moment to realise that his breathing has become uneven.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

It was ignorance, however, that led to his Master's death. The ignorance that led the Jedi to underestimate the threat that the Sith had posed. There is a possibility of another one out there, biding their time and the thought of that fills Obi-Wan with dread.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

There had been no serenity in Obi-Wan when fighting his enemy. It was determination and desperation that had fuelled him, giving him the needed strength. However, it was still his master that had saved him in the end, his lightsaber giving him a chance to defend himself.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

__

__

Memories of his Master, be it good or bad are filling his mind. There will be no shared meals anymore. He will not be able to disappoint him ever again. He will never be able to prove himself to him ever again.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Because he is gone and the void that was left will forever be a raw wound that won’t scar.

 

Obi-Wan woke up in the middle of the night. Exhaustion made him fall asleep during meditation. He should check up on Anakin before he does anything else. _He is probably sleeping._ He quietly opens the door.

There was no one in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan needs some rest and a hug.


	3. The Case of Moving Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan searches through the temple and encounters a moving pillow.

It took a few seconds for Obi-Wan’s sleep-deprived brain to process that scene before him.

Oh dear. “Anakin?”

No response came. The closet was open and one extra blanket was missing. The bed was also completely empty. With some relief, Obi-Wan noticed that there were thankfully no noticeable signs of struggle. 

_Did he go the sleep somewhere else? But if yes, where and why?_

Trying to suppress his rising panic, Obi-Wan took some deep breaths.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Just standing there wasn’t going to solve anything. How could Obi-Wan locate his missing Padawan? If any Jedi had seen a youngling at his age this time of the day, surely they would have stopped them and escorted them back to bed. Obi-Wan should start asking around the temple.

 _Just one night of being Master and I already lost my Padawan, this must be a new record of some kind._ No one has seen a blond nine-year-old, especially not one carrying two blankets.

Feeling drained Obi-Wan continued to search through the temple systematically.

A pillow was moving between his legs.

_Are some younglings having a Force-Pillow-Fight? The Crechémasters should have put them to sleep alread- wait._

The Force was not moving the thing. Little mouse droids, which were mainly used for cleaning, were carrying a pillow on their backs. _Where are they going? I have not searched in that direction yet. It can’t hurt to check on what is going on there._

The destination was the hangar. In the corner, Obi-Wan could see some kind of pillow nest where the droids were gathering. Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief, in the middle of the pile was Anakin, who was oblivious to the world and snuggling with the astromech that the young queen had gifted him.

Careful not to wake the boy up, Obi-Wan gently lifted him up and started to walk back to their room with the astromech silently following them.

“I can already tell that you are going to be the death of me, little one.”

Anakin snuggled into his chest and drooled on his tunic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh dear' equals 'Oh fuck' in Obi-Wan's vocabulary.  
> Mouse droids are like semi-sentient Roombas with a hivemind.
> 
> Author: I am trying to write longer chapters and failing. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Artoo was used as a personal snugglebot for Anakin. This is actually supposed to be a sickfic, but I am not sure whether I will continue this fic or not.


End file.
